


The Girl Who Can’t Breakup, The Boy Who Can’t Leave

by Smeileng



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeileng/pseuds/Smeileng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena semenjak hari itu, aku tidak bisa lagi percaya bahwa happy ending forever itu ada didunia ini. Meskipun kita tahu apa yang dirasakan masing-masing, namun tetap saja kita memaksa untuk bertahan bersama. Tapi ... sampai kapan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Can’t Breakup, The Boy Who Can’t Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ini republish di FFn dengan nama Aileen Shen (baru ganti penname di sana). Di sana kebanyakan nyampah sih, jadi mungkin di sini bakalan lebih sering update :)

**The Girl Who Can’t Breakup, The Boy Who Can’t Leave**  
  
**Naruto  © Masashi Kishimoto.** AU. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis untuk memenuhi janji pada seseorang (almh. Mai Narazaki). Maaf baru aku bisa realisasikan sekarang.  
  
**Chara:** Sasuke x Hinata x Gaara  **Genre:** Romance  & Hurt/Comfort  **Rating:** T  


**The Girl Who Can’t Breakup, The Boy Who Can’t Leave** © **Smeileng**  


* * *

 

Hinata tahu jika dirinya sejak awal tidak pernah diinginkan hadir dalam keluarganya. Tubuhnya lemah dan seharusnya sejak lama dirinya meninggal dunia—itu kata dokter saat dirinya lahir. Kemungkinan dirinya untuk bertahan di dunia lebih dari dua tahun itu sangatlah kecil, bahkan nyaris mustahil. Namun dirinya berhasil bertahan hingga hari ini, dengan komplikasi penyakit yang bisa merebut kehidupannya kapan saja.

 

Dunia ini keras, Hinata tahu itu. Dan caranya untuk tetap bertahan adalah dengan menggunguli semua orang di rumahnya—pesaing lebih tepatnya untuk dikatakan dibandingkan dengan ‘saudara’ dalam segala hal. Entah itu kepintaran, intuisi bisnis maupun bersilat lidah untuk mempertahankan pendapatnya atau dirinya yang dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain.

 

Namun dibalik itu semua, keinginannya sangatlah sedernaha. Menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, memiliki seorang anak—perempuan jika boleh meminta dan meninggal dengan tenang, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mencintainya secara tulus.

 

Tapi lelaki itu menghancurkan semua impiannya.

 

“Kau harus bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke,” titah ayahnya suatu hari di usia Hinata yang baru menginjak dua belas tahun.

 

“Tidak mau. Aku memiliki....” namun perkataan Hinata tidak pernah bisa selesai, karena lelaki yang sialnya adalah seorang ayahnya itu selalu lebih cepat memotong perkataanya.

 

“...atau aku membuat hidup lelaki itu hancur.”

 

Hinata mendesis kesal, sementara ibunya hanya menatapnya dengan sedih. Tatapan seolah mengatakan ‘ _maafkan ibu karena engkau terlahir di keluarga ini._ ’.

 

Pertunangan itu tetap berjalan meskipun Hinata sudah sempat mencoba kabur—yang dibantu oleh Sakura, yang sayangnya gagal. Lelaki itu, Uchiha Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan arogan yang paling Hinata tidak sukai. Apalagi seolah-olah lelaki itu di atas angin karena satu langkah di depan dari lelaki yang dicintainya.

 

“Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu sampai kapanpun, ingatlah itu Sasuke.”

 

“Mari kita lihat saja siapa yang menelan ucapannya sendiri,” senyuman sinis itu membuat Hinata semakin muak untuk dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke.

 

Sehari setelah pertunangan itu berlangsung, Hinata memotong pendek rambutnya hingga membuat ayahnya mengamuk. Dan di hari yang sama, Hinata kehilangan ibunya untuk selama-lamanya karena penyakit yang sudah lama menggerogoti tubuh perempuan itu akhirnya berhasil menguasai tubuh ibunya.

 

Hinata tidak menangis—tidak bisa tepatnya karena ada ayahnya, saudara-saudaranya serta Sasuke. Namun saat semua orang tidak ada dan hanya ada dirinya serta lelaki yang dicintainya, Hinata akhirnya menangis juga.

 

“Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu, Hinata,” perkataan lelaki itu bukanlah hiburan. Namun bagi Hinata itu tidaklah penting selama lelaki itu bisa memeluknya dan Hinata tahu setidaknya ada seseorang yang mencintainya apa adanya.

 

Namun Hinata maupun lelaki itu tidak pernah tahu, bahwa Sasuke melihat mereka berpelukan dan meembuat lelaki Uchiha itu bertekad untuk memiliki Hinata seutuhnya. Bukan karena harta yang dimiliki Hinata seperti keinginan orang tua Sasuke menjodohkan lelaki itu dengan Hinata, namun Sasuke tidak suka apa yang menjadi miliknya diambil oleh orang lain.

**Author's Note:**

> Draf aslinya bukan seperti ini. Dan sialnya, catatanku soal cerita ini hilang entah kemana. Mungkin aku harus memeriksa hard disk serta netbook milikku untuk tahu seperti apa outline kasar yang dulu di iyakan oleh Mai.
> 
> Cerita ini PASTI AKU SELESAIKAN karena aku sudah berjanji. Meskipun membutuhkan waktu tahunan, meskipun suatu saat nanti aku tidak menyukai fanfiction lagi, cerita ini tidak aku tinggalkan.


End file.
